Nightfury
History Under Imperial Control The Super Star Destroyer 'Nightfury' was commissioned in 11 ABY under Imperial Directive 1973.20 as ordered by the recently reborn Emperor Palpatine. It was determined to be one of three sister ships to be handed down to the Core Systems fleet to assist in protection of Deep-Core Imperial Assets. Unfortunately, the Emperor died at the hands of Damascus and the ships never saw their orders to deploy to the Deep-Core. Due to the events which circulated around the death of the Emperor and the various warring Imperial leaders, the Nightfury and her fleet were lost in the mix. Due to a temporal rift, the Nightfury and it's escorts were damaged. Loss to the Republic New Republic Intelligence had gathered information about a rogue Imperial fleet causing havoc outside the Kegan system. Acting upon this intelligence and believing this rogue fleet was of great importance, Task Force Phoenix deployed in support of Operation New Dawn. The operation began as a cease and desist enforcement and quickly turned into capture and destroy. Alarice had her sights set on the Super Star Destroyer Nightfury for capture and the Unyielding for destruction. Surprised at the fact that the Imperial Fleet had managed to hide the super weapons from the NRI, Alarice engaged the Imperial Task Force with extreme prejudice. The battle was long and swift, with the loss of the Unyielding and the New Republic Spectre team which went onboard to destroy the vessel. With the Unyielding destroyed and the Nightfury under heavy assault by New Republic forces, Admiral Mullin of the Imperial Navy had no choice but to surrender the vessel. Within minutes of the vessel being turned over into New Republic control, the Imperial reinforcements led by a Captain Marcellus Jax arrived in the system. After a brief standoff, the Task Force withdrew from the area, leaving a nasty surprise for the third Super Star Destroyer in the Imperial Navy. Seismic charges were placed infront of the route which had been taken by the New Republic, thus halting the advance of the Imperial Forces. It is unknown what became of Grand Admiral Mullin. Extensive Modifications Upon arrival at Aries IX, the Aerospace Engineering Union which was comprised of some of the best and brightest engineers from various companies began to work on extensive modifications on the older Super Star Destroyer design. The engines were completely overhauled, replacing them with ones which could burn Tibanna X. The hull was stripped and redone with a higher grade alloy and painted over with Anti-Detection systems similar to the T-65 XJ-3 Stealth X. An additional feature was the Electronic Pulse Emitter, which allowed for the Nightfury to act as a giant electric conduit should vessels attempt to breach her hull. (This would prove useful in the Battle of Mon-Calamari when the Charon forces attaches themselves to the outside of the Nightfury) The retrofitting took three grueling weeks of consistent shifts and constant work before it was completed. The funding for the vessels upgrades came from the Multi-Billionaire industrialist, Cortana Lillian Deveraux. Her corporation, XeroStar Corporation saw a unique opportunity to supply the New Republic with a vessel that would be clearly dominant as a Command Ship and overcome any obstacle the Imperials could throw at her. The modifications couldn't have come any sooner than the New Republic could have desired, the Battle of Mon-Calamari had commenced and almost immediately the 'NightFury' was thrust into the middle of the battle. War of Darkness Conflicts